totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Garth
Garth is labeled The Awkward Guy in Total Drama Teens 2.0. Biography Garth had always grown up in a very big, talkative family. Except, he never got the social trait, but somehow was born the exact opposite. Garth is very shy and quiet, but tries to be social. When Garth attempts to socialize he just becomes very awkward or says the wrong thing. Garth also can’t seem to keep a conversation and has horrible social anxiety. In his spare time he learns how to play bass. He joined the show to try to get over his social anxiety or at least make it better and better. Total Drama Teens 2.0 Chapter #1: "Welcome, New Campers!": 'Garth is introduced and he messes up his words and everyone stares at him. Garth is put on the Raging Rebels team. He attempts to talk to Declan, but gets interrupted by Holland. Garth ends up bunking alone. He admits he hates not being able to talk to people. '''Chapter #1.5: "Are You Sure This is Safe?": '''Garth suggests his team go faster when they fall behind the other team. Garth helps carry the jousting stick for his team. He finds the cow hat for his team, but Eunice takes it from him and lies that she found it. His team loses the challenge, but he is safe. '''Chapter #2: "Out of All Things We Have to Chase After, it’s a Shark.": '''Garth is asked by Declan to join in on his alliance, but doesn’t give him an answer right away. He drops his team’s flag in the water after King throws it at him. His team loses and he comes close to being eliminated because of this, but is safe. '''Chapter #3: "This is My Worst Nightmare.": '''Garth joins in on Declan's alliance. He wins his team a point for his team when he faces his fear of claustrophobia. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #4: "Yeah Sure Dude, I'll Model.": '''Garth hangs out with Declan in the cabin and is startled by the rock that is thrown through their window by Tamsin and Rigel. He is a stylist for his team. His team loses the challenge, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #5: "Ahhh! A Zombie!": '''Garth acts nice towards King to make him not expect that he's in alliance. Garth is a human in the challenge like the rest of her team. Garth sticks with King, Clover, and Tamsin during the challenge. Once Tamsin is shot down, he avenges her by shooting out both Frederick and Viktor, hinting that he has a thing for Tamsin. He is eventually marked out by Anais. His team wins the challenge. ' Chapter #6: "Cake Wars?": 'Garth becomes Tamsin's boyfriend and they kiss for the first time. Garth gathers ingredients for his team with Rigel and brings back berries. While he gathers with Rigel, she compliments him on his relationship. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #7: "I Don't Know, I'm Just Holding on for Dear Life!": '''Garth and Declan get spied on by Clover, but they confuse her enough to make her leave them alone. They both laugh at her unsucessful event to get information on them. Garth wrestles Frederick for his team and wins a point. His team loses the challenge, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #8: "I Dived in Dirty Pond Water for Nothing?": '''Garth hangs out with Tamsin, Declan, and Rigel at the stage. He is confused by King whenever he tries to assure Tamsin and shows his distrust in him. His team loses the challenge and he is in the bottom two. He was not meant to be eliminated, until King used his immunity idol, which voted Garth off. '''Chapter #19: "The Second Winner of Total Drama Teens is...": '''Garth supports Tamsin in the final two challenge as he is her boyfriend. Garth also helps Tamsin in her challenge. Garth congratulates Tamsin when she wins and kisses her, and tells her that he knew she would win. Trivia *His name references to Garth Algar from ''Wayne's World. *'They also share similarities: both are awkward, love rock, and have blond hair. *He joined the second alliance in the series along with Declan, Rigel, and Tamsin. Gallery garthsleep.png|Garth in his sleepwear. garthswim.png|Garth in his swimwear.